


Vulnerable

by ladydragon76



Series: Kismet [5]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s November - Five Firsts Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Kismet  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Mirage/Blurr  
>  **Notes:** Timeline stuffs! This takes place after Broken Promises. Also, this fic has numbers 3, 4, and 5 Firsts all bundled together. First Combat Injury, First Time Blurr Cries (yeah, ever), and First (spoken) “I love you”.

Blurr paced his quarters, restless, tense, terrified.

Guilty.

He should have been faster. He should have gotten to Mirage sooner. He should have protected his bonded better.

He was paying for it now. So was Mirage, lying in the medbay as the medics worked to keep him alive. Blurr felt every bit of Mirage’s pain despite the fact his bondmate was unconscious. He refused to narrow the bond. He _couldn’t_ narrow the bond. He hadn’t been there when he should have been, he’d be damned if he wasn’t as _there_ as he possibly could be now.

Besides. He deserved the pain.

~

Blurr had no idea how he had finally managed to drop into recharge, but he was suddenly startling awake. He opened his optics to see dim, golden optics gazing down at him.

“Mirage!” he gasped, sitting abruptly and grabbing his bondmate. He hauled Mirage in tight against him.

He couldn’t breathe again, head spinning, fingers digging in hard against the familiar plating.

“Easy, sweetspark. Oh, Blurr…” Mirage held him close, grip not at all as strong as it usually was.

Blurr pulled, lying back, forcing Mirage to come with him. “Should be resting! Can’t believe they let you out!” The words, his voice, sounded wrong, but Blurr didn’t care. He just wanted to hold Mirage and never let him go again.

Mirage purred, squirming a little, so Blurr let him settle in more comfortably. He leaned his helm back a little, staring at Mirage’s face. The mask was off, optics soft as they lay with their faces close. One hand came up, fine, agile fingers stroking over Blurr’s cheek. “I have never seen you cry before.”

Blurr blinked in surprise, and lifted a hand to touch. His fingers came away wet and he stared for a moment. “Never have before.” Never. Not once that he could recall had he ever wept over _anything_. “I don’t like the idea of losing you,” he said- whispered as he looked back at his bondmate. “At all,” he said more strongly. Obviously, if he was going to cry _after_ the fact. When Mirage was safe and back in his arms.

Mirage smiled at him, and they shared a rather long look.

“I love you.”

Mirage’s optics went wide, mouth parting in surprise.

Blurr grinned. “What? You hadn’t felt it? Hadn’t guessed?”

“It’s just… You have never before said it.”

Blurr’s smile grew, the fear, guilt, all that beginning to fade. He had Mirage. He seemed fine. Pits, he must be or he wouldn’t be out of the medbay, right? And this reaction was great. “Known it for a while.” He leaned forward and kissed Mirage. _I love you_ , he murmured over the bond, just to feel that thrill rush through Mirage again.

“And I you,” Mirage whispered, then pressed into a deeper kiss.


End file.
